Benutzer Diskussion:Stechpalmenblatt
Hey, dass ist meine Diskussionsseite, wenn ich was falsch mache schreibt es hier hin. Wenn ihr Fragen habt kann ich die (vielleicht/ hoffentlich) auch beantworten? Lg, Holly Bild Hallo, ersteinmal willkommen im Wiki^^ Ich denke, das, was ich dir sage, wird dir jeder unter die Nase reiben: Das Bild von der schwarzen kurzhaarigen Katze, die nach oben schaut, ist hier im Wiki unerlaubt. Diese Vorlage stammt nämlich vom englischen Wiki. Wir haben hier unsere eigenen Vorlagen, die du nutzen kannst. ^^ (aber bitte NUR für dieses Wiki!!!) Damit kannst du es ja mal versuchen ^^ LG Fireheart002 09:34, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 PS: Du kannst mich Fire nennen ^^ Danke für den Tipp! Ich werd's mir merken! Lg Stechpalmenblatt Blattsee Hallo, ich bitte dich, wenn du fragen hast den Chat zu besuchen, oder einem Benutzer auf die Diskussionsseite zu schreiben, nicht direkt in den Artikel. Oder du postest es auf die Diskussionsseite von Blattsee, im Artikel sind keine Fragen erwünscht. Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, Beltz hat mal wieder falsch übersetzt, da sie eigentlich Blattteich heißen sollte.... Schöne Zeit im Wiki, Starforce StarClan 12:15, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ja, danke. Aber, wieso übersetzen die alles falsch??? Lg Stechpalmenblatt Hi Stechpalmenblatt, Frag, dass besser Beltz, warum sie so unlogisch übersetzen. Hast ja auch sicher gemerkt was ich davon halte, bin davon auch nicht begeistert. Hier ist der Chat wenn du uns besuchen möchtest: IRC-Channel. LG und ebenfalls viel Spaß im Wiki - Aki-chan86 07:22, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke und ich schick sobal wie möglich ne Mail an Beltz! Lg Stechpalmenblatt Chat Hi komm doch wieder in den chat! ich war grad nich da! Lg Drache Drachenherz 2 Hi komm doch in diesen Chat: http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 Danke Drachenherz 2 War ich gestern. =D Lg Holly Hallo! HALLO!!!! Schön, dass Du zu WarriorCats-Wiki gekommen bist!!!!! (sry etwas spät, aber doch!) Wir freuen uns über deine Mitarbeit! Lg Hawkfrost1315 19:01, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke Hawkfrost! Lg Stechpalmenblatt Half Moon & Jayfeather Hi Holly, Ich hab dein Gefährtenbild fertig :) Es gibt ja noch keine Seher oder Softpaw Vorlage, und wegen der Pose dachte ich mir, die Streunervorlage wird schon passen ^^ ich kann es allerdings noch änder, du musst mir nur sagen, welche Vorlage ich stattdessen benutzen soll :3 Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir LG - 19:21, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Stechpalmenblatt (Holly) - Not always the same... 07:20, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich ~ Hey Holly ;) Ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt, weil ich dich echt gern hab, und total froh bin, dass du wieder da bist! Diesmal bleib aber nicht so lange weg D: x3 - 15:18, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ganz, ganz vielen Dank! Freue mich echt darüber und hoffe, dass ich es wieder schaffe öfter on zu kommen ;) Holly Danke für das tolle Bild! Ich finde es wunderschön, und bedanke mich sehr dafür <33333 16:22, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) So viele bilder *~* Vielen Dank nochmal Holly<333 - 14:31, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo :D Hi Stechpalmenblatt! Also ich mag deinen Namen und weißt du, ich kenn sie nichmal aber iwie mag ich Hollyleaf und da hab ich mein Hintergrundbild für den Laptop so gemacht: Wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch so eins machen :DD LG ~ 10:29, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PS: Ich wohn auch in Bayern :DD Hi Flocke (darf ich dich so nennen?) Also vielen Dank, Hollyleaf ist einer meiner absoluten Lieblingscharaktere ;) Wenn du magst, ich würde mich echt sehr freuen xD Stechpalmenblatt 10:34, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) cool xD ich wohn in einer kleinen Gemeinde in der Nähe von Nürnberg xD Dankeschön ^^ Danke Holly, das Bild ist schön geworden^^ Mir gefällts sehr. Ach und ich habe gesehen, dass du nur mit deinem Namen unterschrieben hast. Gebe am Ende deiner Nachricht einfach 4 Tilden ein (Tilden sind sowas ~) Dann wird automatisch unterschrieben und amn gelangt sofort auf deine Seite ;) Nur mal so, als kleinen Tipp. Nochmals danke und liebe Grüße ''Dämmer''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 20:31, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Holly :3 Danke für dieses süße Bild *__* es gefällt mir wirklich sehr :) und das Gefährtenbild hab ich doch gern gemacht ;3 LG ~ 15:16, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke für das Bild :33 Sieht toll aus!! 19:27, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wow *-* thx<33333 Es ist.... UNBESCHREIBLICH SCHÖN!!! I love it! man ich kann nur per Hand Bunnys maln :| 20:18, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) D: Ich hatte dir ja bis jetzt garnichts auf die Diski geschrieben D: Naja, das änder ich jetzt :3 Du warst lange nicht mehr da und ich vermiss dich D: GLG deine 14:22, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hey, habe noch deine PN gelesen, als du leider schon off warst. Also: *du gehst auf (private) Einstellungen *du gibst beim Abschnitt "Signatur" das hier ein: *du machst alle Leerzeichen im Code weg (du musst wahrscheinlich auf die Codeansicht) *du kreuzt das Kästchen darunter an *du speicherst ab *du benutzt die Signatur, indem du mit den 4 Tilden (~) <-- 4 davon unterschreibst. Hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen, lG 15:21, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild Das Bild ist doch total schön geworden *__* Es gefällt mir total gut :)) Danke<33333333 Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 17:28, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild Danke für das Bild, mein 'Baby! ''' Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 18:21, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;( Es tut mir Leid, aber... es geht nicht ;(. Es tut mir selber weh, aber ich fühl mich nicht mehr wohl. Ich habs probiert, echt, doch am Ende merk ich, dass ich nicht mehr kann ;( 15:26, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe es jetzt schon 2-3 wochen probiert. Nichts... Es wurde nur noch schlimmer ;(. Meine Kraft ist weg. Es tut mir sooo Leid 15:32, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß aber, dass es am Ende nicht anders aussehen wird ;( . Musste ich schon oft genug mit erleben, immer wieder aufs neue verletzt werden ;(. 15:41, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß was Leo geschrieben hat... Es tut weh. Und wenn ich zurück komme, bestätigt sie das doch nur 15:47, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe Angst. Sie weiß nicht was in meinem Herzen vorsich geht. Und das Siggi verletzt mich jetzt nur noch mehr 15:52, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Das hörte sich in meinen Ohren ganz anders an ... ;( 15:59, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Warum schreibt sie erst sowas und am Ende doch nicht? 16:03, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann nicht ;(. Es ist zu viel passiert. 16:08, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Warum sollte ich zurück kommen, andere hoffen lassen, dass ich bleibe, Schmerz verkraften müssen und am Ende wieder gehen? 16:15, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hallo, ich seh gerade, dass du on bist :3 Kommst du in den Chat?^^ 08:13, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) danke ♥ das bild is voll schön :333 16:13, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geschenk Ich hab ein Bild für dich^^ 11:19, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Holly, warum kommst du nicht mehr? Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen :(. Würde mich auf jedenen Fall freuen, wenn du mal wieder kommst :). 10:38, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday, to you ♪ Hey, Ich wünsche dir alles gut zum Geburtstag, Holly :33333333 <3333333333333 Was hast du denn alles bekommen? und sag nicht "Schinken" xDDD P.S.: Leo hat gesagt, ich soll dir auch von ihr schöne Grüße ausrichten, weil sie heut nicht on kann :333 LLLLG 18:28, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute nachträglich Hey Holly, sorry, dass das ein wenig spät kam, nur in letzter Zeit hatte ich viel zu tun und hab die ganzen Termine völlig verpeilt ._.. Und es ist mir erst grad aufgefallen, als ich mir die Bilder nochmal angeguckt habe und dabei das Bild, welches ich fpr dich zum Geburtstag gemalt habe. Naja, also nochmal alles Gute nachträglich. right Bild :3 Hier hab ich für dich ein Bild ^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir :DD :3 thumb Deine: [[User:HollyMoon|''H'o''''l'l'y''''M'o'o''n]][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~When darkness comes♥~''']] Merry Christmas! Hier kommt dein Wichtelgeschenk, Palmchen! Für Palme.jpg Für Palme2.png Für Palme3.png Ich schenke dir diese 3 Bildchen, bei denen ich immer die gleichen Katzen benutzt habe! Nenn sie wie du willst ;). Das ist jetzt dein Miniclan! Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir, frohe Weihnachten! Deine Räuber (Raubpfote ;)) Hey (: Also, ich habe eben erst gesehen, dass du mir mal etwas an meine Diskussionsseite geschrieben hast (Ja, ich stehe so ganz dezent auf der Leitung) und ich wollte dir einfach mal schreiben (: Ich mache hier bestimmt gerade alles falsch, aber naja.. Liebe Grüße von mir und einen schönen Tag noch! =) (Sonnenfeuer (Diskussion) 15:19, 19. Mai 2014 (UTC))